Users of client devices with touch-screens face several challenges when interfacing with traditional web applications intended for access by a browser at a terminal with a full-size display. One challenge relates to attempts to remotely control a conventional “point-and-click” driven interface (e.g., Windows® interface) from a touch-screen device which is designed not for traditional “point-and-click” interactions, but rather, for touch-screen gestures and “finger swipe” style of interactions. To address these challenges, it is known in the art to serve a modified “mobile” version of a web application or web site upon detecting touch screen devices which, for example, have increased font size or reduced content. However, these changes require developers to actively create an entirely separate version of a web application, which can be costly and time-consuming, and may not feasible for many legacy web applications already deployed. Consequently, there is a need for improved systems and methods for providing access to a web application one style of user interface to a client device having a different style of user interface.